The Boy
by Chison
Summary: There's another transfter student to Yukari's homeroom class... A forigner with a black hat he won't take off...What's his secret? Also he's started to take a liking to Sakaki!
1. Transfer Student

The Boy 

An Azumanga Daioh fanfic By:

Chison 

School today was like any other, Tomo, being loud as usual, Osaka spacing out, and Chiyo-chan hard at work, with Sakaki-san staring out the window. "Everyone we have another transfer student." Miss Yukari said to the class, who paid attention: it was their second transfer this semester. "The new addition to the class comes from the northern city of Yamagata." Sakaki was still spacing out the window, when something black from the front of the room caught her attention: The student, had on a black hat! He was a foreigner, "probably from America…" Sakaki whispered to herself, he had brown hair, and green eyes. He had the black boy's school uniform on, and introduced himself to the class as Bironu Sumisu.

"Ok Bironu, its time to take off the hat." Yukari told him, pointing to the hat.  
His hands moved to his hat and he said, "I can't take it off." Yukari got wide eyed and said, "what how come?" Bironu moved to her ear and whispered something. After, she shooed him to his seat, and the class resumed. What seemed like a long time, the bell finally rang, signaling lunch. All the girls crowded around him, commenting on his American features, and his strange hat, but he lost track of who was talking, and watched Sakaki-san looking out the window. They kept on asking 'how come he couldn't take off the hat' but he pointed to Sakaki and said, "who is that?" They all looked at her, who was still looking out the window.

Kaorin spoke up and said, "That's Miss Sakaki! She is the coolest ever!" Bironu looked at Kaorin, then back to Sakaki, then he started to pull his lunch out, when he noticed a child running around the room. Bironu got up from his chair and walked over to Yomi, and pointed to the child and asked, "uh…what's a child doing here?" She looked and said, "Oh, you don't know yet, that is Chiyo-chan, she's really smart, so she was allowed to go to high school with us." "Oh really?" Bironu said to himself, "That's cool." he said with a smile on his face. Then he walked back to his desk, and started eating his food, sushi, and nothing but. After he was done, he sat and stared up at the ceiling, wondering "I wonder if I will fit in…even with those…"

His attention came back when Yukari stepped back into the room, with her lesson book. "Bironu you are from America, you probably have a better understanding of English, please explain what tenses do." Yukari grinned, however Bironu got up to the front of the class and started explaining that they respond to what people have done, or what people will do later on in the future. Yukari nodded her head and Bironu took his seat and the class went on, until the final bell of the day rang, and clean up came around.

The students started their cleaning duties, Chiyo-chan was in charge of moving all the desks into the corner, and Yomi was sweeping the floor, and Osaka was patting off the chalkboard erasers. Bironu was washing off the desks. "In America we typically don't have to clean off our desks at the end of the day…most of the time there are janitors to do it." Bironu said to his peers as they cleaned, most of them responded with a 'really?' and went back to their work. After all the work was done, Bironu found himself walking home and noticed a black cat sitting on the wall.

The cat instantly looked at him, and he put out his hand for the cat to smell, then he petted him on the head. A smile came across Bironu's face as his hand moved across the little head of the cat, who got up and wandered away. This seemed to make him confused, but he started walking toward his house again. That was until he saw Sakaki down the street, looking like she was about to pet another black cat, but instead, the cat bit her hand! Bironu quickly walked to Sakaki and said, "are you all right?" holding her hand. She gasped a little and then said, "no, I'm fine." taking back her hand, he turned to look for the cat, but he couldn't find it, he turned to her and said, "did that hurt? Getting bit by the cat?" She looked at him and said, "no…" and she started walking down the street. Bironu just stood there after she left, "I don't know what it is about her…" He then started to walk back to his house, opposite of Sakaki's home.


	2. Under the Hat

Under the Hat

A Azumanga Daioh fanfic

By:

Chison

Coming to the front door, Bironu unlocked the door, and let himself in shutting the door behind him. Looking around the small house, everything was still packed away in boxes, from pots and pans to books and movies. He sighed as he made his way carefully through the house, he looked at the clock hanging from above the sink: it read 4:35. _"My mother is not going to be home for another three hours…_" Bironu thought to himself, then sighed and started to make his way up the stairs, opening the door to his right, he walked into his room, and flopped himself onto his bed. Just then, a white cat jumped on his bed, "Well Norton…it was my first day at school…" he started petting the cat, but he sat up closing the blinds and slowly took off his hat.

Bironu yawned, stretching out his arms, and he put his hands on his head, feeling around for something, then with a little effort, a pair of cat ears slowly lifted from his hair. "Man…it hurts to have my hears fold under my hat all day…" Scratching his ears, Norton meowed, he took his attention from his ears, and started to pet Norton again, and started off into space. _"There is something really strange about Sakaki…I'm not sure what it is…I'm sure she likes cats…but I don't know…"_ Just then, Norton jumped down from the bed, leaving Bironu alone in his room, who looked around for the remote for the T.V.

Time suddenly seemed like no object, Bironu was channel surfing, but then something clicked in his head: He had homework to do! Walking downstairs, he grabbed his book bag, and pulled out his work, setting it on the table, and walked to the fridge, looked around for a second, then found a glass of leftover milk. Grabbing it out of the fridge, he chugged it down, licking his lips as he finished, we went back to the table, found a pencil from the book bag, and started to do his homework for tomorrow.

"Byron? I'm home!" His mother echoed into the house, however he was fast asleep on his homework, which he had finished, but couldn't keep awake for anything else. His mother had black hair and a set of dark eyes, and wore a business suit, setting her purse down on the counter; she walked to him, listening to his steady breathing. Putting a hand on his shoulder, "Byron…are you awake?" He stirred, shifting his body on the chair, and slowly opened his eyes. "Mom? When did you get home?" pointing to the door, "just now sleepy head." She walked around to the other side of the table, and sat down, "so…how was your first day at school?" Byron let his eyes wander, saying, "Oh…it was fine…no one took off my hat, so it was ok."

His mother averted her eyes, saying, "I know its nothing you wanted…I didn't even realize what your father was doing to you…" Cracking a smile, Byron responded, "Its not your fault mom…No one didn't even know he was doing experiments right?" Byron got up from the table, putting his homework back into the bag, then he walked to the door, saying, "I'm going for a walk…I'll be back soon." But he made his way up to his room, and found his black hat, put it on, forcing his ears back down on his head, he waved to his mother, and walked out the door.


	3. Memories

Memories

An Azumanga Daioh fanfic

By:

Chison

Walking under the dim city lights, and the moon, Bironu walked with his hands in his pockets, just watching the people pass by, conversing with each other, and laughing, wandering around the block, he found a path leading into a small park. Walking along the path, which was lit up by the lamp posts that dotted the way, with giant trees growing tall around him as he walked. _"I wonder what's with Sakaki… I'm sure she likes cats…"_ Bironu thought to himself as more people pass by him, he found a bench to sit down, and he held his gaze to the sky, _"I wonder what would happen if anyone saw what was under this hat…" _His mind was taken back to when he was a little kid.

It was preschool, a small room full of crayons and paper and finger painting, and many other children. However, he would always shy away from the rest of them, leaving himself out of the things the rest of the children were doing, playing together, laughing. This changed one day, when a little girl noticed that he was all-alone in the corner; she invited him to play the games with them, and he would have had a good time; however his hat fell off while playing duck-duck-goose. All the children screamed at the sight, and ran toward the teacher, who was startled at the sudden explosion of noise, Bironu simply grabbed his hat and ran out of the classroom, holding his hat tight against his head, leaving a trail of tears out of the school.

Rubbing his hands against his arms, he felt a chill go through his body, he got up from the bench, and started to wander back to his home, looking at his watch it read 10:55. He quickened his pace, dodging people trying to get back to the house; he finally came to the steps of the house, and pulled out his keys and fumbled with the lock, and the door opened with a groan, he quietly shut the door behind him, and hung his coat on the back of the door, and climbed the stairs up to his room, however he noticed a light was shining from his mother's room.

Bironu stopped, and knocked on the doorframe, letting his mother know that he was home, she looked up from her book, saying "how was your walk?" He hung his head low and said, "I remember what happened when I was little again…" A sad smile came to her face, "Its all right…remember its in the past now…we are much more careful now." He nodded and started to walk down the hall to his room, he noticed that Norton had made himself comfortable on Bironu's bed. He picked up Norton, saying "Come on Norton, its late and I need to get up for school tomorrow…" He put him on the ground, and undressed, putting his hat on a little nightstand that was beside his bed, and turned out the lights, and gently drifted off into sleep.

The alarm clock buzzed exactly at 7:00AM, trying to wake up Bironu, but he slammed his hand on the clock, and slowly got up from his bed, and rubbed his eyes, looking around for his shower towel, he wandered down the hall toward the bathroom, and showered, returned to his room and got dressed in his school uniform, and put his hat on and almost took a tumble down the stairs because Norton had curled up on the first step. Looking up at the cat, he sighed and made his way to the kitchen, and poured a bowl of cereal, and took his time, but noticed the clock in the kitchen read: 7:45!

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" With that, he ran upstairs, grabbed his book bag and ran down stairs, and slipped on his shoes and shut the door behind him and started to run down the street; however he came back to the door to lock it, and then took off again.

* * *

Ok...I know alot of people have been looking foreward for more to this story...sorry it took forver...but I had alot of time to develop the story behind the main character...I hope you will like it!  



	4. I'm Late!

I'm Late!

A Azumanga Daioh fanfic

By:

Chison

Bironu stopped two steps from his door, and put a hand onto his head, telling him that he had forgotten his hat! Rushing back to the door, he fumbled with his keys, and after a few moments, he was back inside, looking frantically for his hat. "Where did I put that hat?" He wondered aloud as he ran through his house, desperate to find it, and he quickly dashed up the flight of stairs and looked into his room; it was sitting on the nightstand were he had left it the night before. Putting on his hat, he rushed from the house, "Bye Norton, take care of the house!" Bironu shouted as he slammed the door behind him and almost dashed away; but the turned to lock the door, and then dashed down the street.

Running down swiftly down the street, keeping a constant eye on the watch, which told him that he was already eleven minutes late for his first class. Bironu passed through the crowds of people like water, trying to make his way to the school, he turned down into a shortcut; through an alley. Coming through the other side, he almost ran into the street, but saw the truck that had just barreled through, warning him with a blast from the horn; Bironu raised a fist to protest, but he looked at the watch again, telling him he was late, and when the coast was clear, he dashed across the street and passed through the school gates. Slowing from a run to a fast walk, Bironu hoped that he would not draw attention to himself, he opened the doors and quietly started walking to his class, but he heard another set of footsteps and instantly froze.

"Bironu…what are you doing in the hall?" At first, he didn't recognize the voice but as he turned around he saw Chiyo-Chan, holding a massive stack of books in her arms. She looked like she would topple over at any moment, _"Oh no! What should I say to Chiyo?" _Questions ran through his head, but he saw that Chiyo was falling over due to the weight of the books. Without thinking, Bironu ran to catch the books, and then transferred the weight from Chiyo to himself, and saved Chiyo-Chan from a fall. "that was a close one Chiyo…are you all right?" Bironu asked, checking to see if she was all right, she straightened herself, and vigorously nodded her head, making her pigtails bounce in rhythm. "Thanks Bironu, those books were really heavy…" Shifting the books, he looked at Chiyo and asked, "What were you doing with all of these anyway?" She smiled, "Well Ms. Yukari said we would be needing them today, so I went to get them…" They continued making small talk, when they arrived at the door to the class room.

Chiyo-Chan slid the door open, revealing a classroom that still had students talking to each other, and wandering around, waiting for Ms. Yukari, but she was not in the room. "Chiyo…where is Ms. Yukari?" Bironu looked at her in shock, but she simply shook her head, "I don't know…Sometimes Ms. Yukari is just sometimes late…" Bironu couldn't believe his luck, setting the books on the teacher's desk, he wandered to his own desk, and looked at the clock; which said that he was a half hour late, but he didn't mind, since he was not getting punished. Just as Bironu was reaching for his book bag, the door slid open with a slam, revealing a storming, angry Ms. Yukari, she held herself against the door frame and muttered something about a bike chain and slowly made her way to her desk. "All right…enough with the chit-chat, open your books to where we left off…" she slumped down into her chair, and was still muttering about the bike chain…

The rest of the class period was uneventful, and few afterwards were the same, and finally the lunch bell rang, Bironu licked his lips upon hearing the bell, and grabbed his book bag and rummaged through it, finding his prize: his lunch box. Opening it up, inside was a heaping serving of rice, with a little piece of calamari sitting on top of the rice, he went through his book bag again, and found his chop sticks and would have begun to eat. However a shadow had loomed over him; Bironu swallowed the lump in his throat, _"I hope its not Yukari…"_ he thought to himself, being almost too afraid to turn to see who it was…

* * *

Yes...I realize this is WAY, EXTREMELY AND PAINFULLY OVERDUE. Im sorry for neglecting all of you people who are interested in this story. I will make it up to you all! Fear not! More updates are comming your way!  



	5. The Black Cat

The Black Cat

An Azumanga Daioh fanfic

By:

Chison

Being scarred stiff, the shadow did not pass and hovered over him. A bead of sweat dripped from his face as he turned around to see a girl with black hair and dark eyes standing over him. Her expression was like she had seen a miracle: her mouth and eyes were wide open, as if absorbing the scene in front of her, "did you help Chiyo-Chan?" she finally asked after about another minute of starring at Bironu, which made him even more uncomfortable, and hearing her question, he nodded his head, "yes…I did." Trying to change the subject he pointed to her and said, "Your…Osaka right?" however, she simply wrapped her arms around him, with her hands locking into each other. Osaka's grip was like a clamp, "Osaka…I…" Bironu started, but she squeezed him even harder, "Osaka…I can't…breathe…" he wheezed, trying to loosen her grip, but it was no avail, she held him tight, "I wanna thank you for helpin' Chiyo-Chan." Finally, she loosened her hold on him, and he slumped forward, and gasped for air, holding himself up by the table.

"Next time Osaka…just a 'thanks' will work…" he breathed, but she shook her head, "Chiyo-Chan is one of my best friends, so just a simple thanks wouldn't work." Osaka said firmly as she wandered away, looking for her lunch and the rest of her peers. Bironu sighed, _"I'm glad it was only Osaka…"_ Putting his attention back to his lunch, he saw that he had rice, along with some octopus balls already made for him. He licked his lips and took out a pair of chopsticks and started to eat his food.

The rest of his classes were uneventful, resulting in a boring day, but after the last bell rang for the day, "Hey Bironu!" he suddenly heard a voice shout to him, "can you take my shift for cleaning duty today?" she asked, he turned to see where the voice was coming from, and saw that she had black hair and dark hazel eyes. She giggled and put out a hand, "sorry, I asked you something and you don't even know who I am, anyway I'm Kaorin." He shook her hand, he looked at her, "how did you know my name?" She gave him an odd look then giggled again, "Oh right, you don't know how information travels around here… Well first Osaka tells Tomo, and Yomi hears about it, and it gets relayed from there to everyone else…" Bironu stood in silence, then nodded his head, "sure that wont be a problem to take your shift today." Kaorin smiled, "thanks Bironu, see you tomorrow!" With that, she hastily made her way out the door.

_"What exactly am I supposed to do?"_ he thought to himself, but he heard a voice to his left, "Kaorin traded her spot again? Sometimes I think she stalks Ms. Sakaki…" He turned his head to see who was speaking, and saw a girl with light brown hair along with brown eyes, behind a pair of glasses. "Your new here Bironu right?" She smiled, "my name is Yomi, since your staying after, you can clean the dust board erasers." Bironu tilted his head to the right, "uh…how do I do that?" Yomi grabbed the two erasers and stood and held them outside the window, and banged them together, "like that." She said, handing them to him, "now its your turn." Bironu nodded, and started banging the items together, resulting in a white cloud to form on the wind. After a good half hour of cleaning the erasers, he set them back on the shelf, "is there anything else to do Yomi?" he asked, she put a hand to her chin, "Nope…I don't think there is anything else…" With that, Bironu grabbed his book bag, which was left at the door, and walked out of the school and towards the gates towards his home.

Wandering down the street, he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, but he kept on walking when he suddenly head a meow coming form his right. He stopped instantly and turned to look, it was a black cat with a pair of dark eyes; he lifted a hand to the cat. Bironu was petting the cat, and it purred once, then it's ears twitched and turned to look to his left; he turned to see who it was. Ms. Sakaki was standing just four feet away, with her mouth agape, she took a few steps closer, "every time I try to pet that cat it always bites me" Bironu looked at the cat, then back to Ms. Sakaki, "I just petted the cat…I don't do anything special…" he took a few steps away from the cat, and motioned Sakaki to pet the cat for herself, she was hesitant at first, but she made her way to the cat, and slowly put out her hand, but retracted it. "I know it will bite me again…" Bironu looked into her eyes, "you have to show the cat your not afraid…" he took her hand into his, and they slowly reached for the cat…


	6. The Dream

Suddenly Bironu's eyes widened, _"Something is out of place…"_ he thought to himself however it was too late. The black cat had bit Sakaki's hand, who winced at the pain. He held her hand looking at the damage the cat had caused, "are you all right Sakaki?" he asked, but she was looking off into the distance after the cat. She removed her hand from his and swung her book bag in front of her and used her other hand to rummage through it, pulling out some bandages. He watched as she tried to mend the wound, but he stepped in to help, holding her hand, "how often does this happen Sakaki?" Bironu asked pulling her out of her train of thought then met his gaze, "every time I meet him…" Finishing with the bandages, she pulled her hand away from his and they started walking down the sidewalk again.

Millions of things were running through Bironu's mind, _"…That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt…" _he thought as they walked, however Sakaki suddenly stopped, pointing to a building, "This is my house." She gave a wave and quickly proceeded into her house, leaving Bironu alone. On his walk home, his mind ran, trying to find answers to what happened, _"I had the strangest urge to bite Sakaki… Why?"_ he asked himself as he made his way to the front door, and slowly pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and letting himself in. Suddenly he head a meow at this feet, looking down he saw Norton greeting him at the door, he walked past, shut the door behind him, and threw his keys onto the counter and walked towards the sofa. Bironu was starring at the ceiling, "I wonder what happened…The cat seemed to like me…But why not Sakaki?" Talking to himself out loud, Norton jumped into his lap, and started purring when he was receiving attention, however Bironu's eyes started to grow heavy…

"Daddy why don't I look like the other kids?" A child asks an older man, with his hair white with dull green eyes, dressed in a lab coat, "Bironu, your special, the end result of my work…" he said and put a hand on the boy's head moving it back and fourth, "you are better than those kids…" Bironu smacked away the man's hand shouting, "NO! People don't like me! They hate me!" He started running away from the man, in through darkness, without a destination as long as it meant to be away from him. Running for what seemed for an eternity, finally stopping when he saw a cat sitting in his way; the brown cat lifted his head, revealing that he did not have ears.

Sitting straight up, Bironu looked around the room, seeing that he was still in the living room, with Norton resting in his lap, he gently woke the cat, who gave a meow and jumped down and wandered around. _"How could anyone do such a thing to their own son?"_ he thought to himself as he got up from the sofa and looked at the time, the clock on the wall told him it was ten minutes until six, and he walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack he opened the fridge. Looking for a moment he found what he wanted: milk. Grabbing a class from the shelf and poured himself a glass, trying to force the dream from his mind, he wandered up the stairs to his room, and turned on the T.V, mindlessly changing the channels.


	7. Resting at Home

Resting at Home

A Azumanga Daioh fanfic

By:

Chison

Flipping through the channels, Bironu didn't find anything to take his mind off the dream he had, and turned off the television and opened a small drawer beside his nightstand. "I know I put it in here…" he told himself, looking through the storage, and he finally found it: a blue notebook. Opening it up, he grabbed a pen, and started writing things down, about his father, and other things about school. The only time Bironu stopped when he heard the front door open and close with a thud, taking his attention from the notebook, he closed it tossed it on his bed and walked downstairs. "Hi mom…" Bironu said, with a wave, and a smile came to his mother's face. "Hello son…" she said, carrying her bags inside, she shut the door with her foot, and flopped the bags onto the floor. Sensing her weariness, Bironu picked up the bags and carried them upstairs, and put them into his mother's room and made his way back to the living room, where his mother had already fallen down onto the sofa. "Sorry I am so lazy Bironu…I am so tired…" She said with a little rasp in her voice, in response Bironu simply nodded and sat beside his mother.

"I had that same dream again…about the cat." He said, and she looked into his eyes, "are you all right?" Bironu nodded, "yes…but sometimes I wonder…" She put her arm around Bironu's shoulders, "What would have happened if Dad hadn't experimented on me?" She shook her head, "I still would have moved away from him…before he did anything else." Suddenly, a growl slowly rose in sound coming from Bironu. "Have you eaten dinner?" He shook his head, and she rose to her feet and wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "we have…Salmon…Stir fry…or would you like something else?" Bironu got up from the couch and joined his mother at the fridge and took a look for himself, and after searching a moment, he grabbed the stir-fry. "I'll just have the rest of this." He said as he took the bowl and placed it into the microwave, setting the timer for two minutes. "Well…I already ate on the way home, so I'm going to bed…Don't stay up late, you have school in the morning…" her voice trailed off as she climbed the stairs, leaving Bironu downstairs by himself, only the beeping of the microwave brought back his attention to his meal.

After eating his fill, he called Norton to his bowl, and put some of the leftovers into his bowl, in return, Norton gave a big meow and started to eat. Setting the dishes into the sink, he looked at the time, it was now 10:48. "I guess I better get to bed…" Bironu spoke to himself as he climbed the stairs, walking slowly trying not to wake his sleeping mother. Passing her room, he found the washroom and began to brush his teeth, and then found his way back into his room, and changed into a pair of pajamas, and climbed into bed…


	8. Test Day

Test Day

A Azumanga Daioh fanfic

By:

Chison

Hearing the familiar buzz of the alarm clock, Bironu threw off his covers and climbed off the bed and wandered into the bathroom, and showered. Afterwards, he got out, and looked at the mirror: His black hair seemed to frizz out of control, however his eyes trailed from the hair to his ears, standing proudly on his head, he wiggled the right one, then the left. _"Why did my father do this to me?"_ He asked himself, trying to make sense of his father's madness, but instead he walked out of the bathroom, and made this way back into his room and began changing into school clothes. After he was finished, he grabbed his hat sitting on top of a night-light, and put it on his head, pushing his ears down flat onto his head, and descended the stairs.

Finding Norton at the end of the stair, Bironu bent down and petted him, "don't worry Norton, I will be back after school." In response Norton simply meowed and went on his way into the living room, "Take care of the house while I'm gone." Bironu echoed into the other room and grabbed his morning meal: a chocolate muffin.

Walking down the street, he watched as people walked past, going on their way, Bironu was aimlessly walking, and day dreaming, "Hey Bironu!" Suddenly a child's voice echoed over the air, he stopped and turned around to see Chiyo-chan. "Oh…hey Chiyo-chan… how are you?" She nodded happily, her pigtails bouncing along, "I'm doing wonderful, how about you?" "I'm doing all right." He responded, waiting for her to catch up, after a few minutes of talking, Chiyo-chan spoke up, "Hey Bironu, did you study for the test today?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "We have a test today?" He asked, Chiyo-chan nodded "yes, in English, did you study for it?" Bironu looked the other way, "uh…no. I spent my time talking to my mother…" She tilted her head and smiled, "its good to talk to your parents, since they like to listen about your day…" With that, Chiyo-chan dashed towards school, "Sorry I can't walk the rest of the way with you, I've got to help Osaka study, since I told her I would. See you later!" With a wave, Chiyo-chan left, leaving Bironu with his thoughts.

Crossing the street towards the school, Bironu wandered slowly towards school, _"Verbs are action words…Nouns are places and things…"_ he was recalling what he had been taught in class, he passed through the gates to the school ground, and heard the ringing of the school bell, however it did not phase him, "Ms. Yukari will probably be late today, since its test day…" Bironu reassured himself, and maintained his slow pace up and into the building, and finding his homeroom, he quietly opened the door.

It was a nightmare. Ms. Yukari was on time, and she looked at Bironu with daggers and pointed to his desk. He quietly moved towards his seat, and pulled out a pencil, and a test appeared in front of him, handed to him by Ms. Yukari with an evil grin. Jotting his name on the paper, Bironu quickly looked over the test, trying to find questions with easy answers, but there were none. Working through each question, he finally set down this pencil, "All right, pass your papers forward." Ms. Yukari announced, and went to reach column, collecting the papers as she went, and set them down on her desk, "All right class…Lets open our books to chapter 2 page 34…"

"Bironu! How did you do on you test?" Chiyo-chan's cheery voice rang in Bironu's ears. Lifting his head from his desk, he looked at her, "I don't know how I did…I haven't even looked at it." Suddenly a shadow came across both Bironu and Chiyo-chan in the form of Osaka, "Aw…don't worry Bironu, even though you're a foreigner and you should know all 'bout this English stuff anyway…" Chiyo looked at Osaka in a daze, "I don't think that helps Osaka…" then turned to Bironu, "can I take a look at your result?" He moved the paper from under his arms and turned to face the window, "Uh…Bironu…" Chiyo-chan started, "You didn't do a bad job at all…" turning his attention from the window to the sheet of paper she was holding up showing a 74. However there was a little note written in red: Don't let your grades slip! Bironu took the paper from Chiyo-chan, "maybe you should get a tutor…" she said.

He nodded his head, "yea that sounds like a good idea…can you help me Chiyo?" She shook her head, "Oh no, its kind of hard already tutoring Osaka…" He nodded understanding, and she looked around the room and her eyes lit up. "Hold on Bironu…" with that, Chiyo disappeared into the mess of students, and she came around again, with a smile on her face, "I found your tutor." Pointing through the crowds towards Ms. Sakaki, starring out the window. "Ms. Sakaki?" he asked, dumbstruck, Chiyo-chan nodded, "yep I asked her and she said yes." Bironu looked across the room back to Ms. Sakaki, _"and it would be the perfect time to apologize for what happened the other day!" _He thought to himself and nodded in approval, "thanks a lot Chiyo-chan, you're a big help."

* * *

I know alot of people have waited for this. I want to say THANK YOU for hanging in there for the story. Im not the best author, and Im trying to make good on my New Year's Resoultion. I thank everyone for their reviews, and PMs, I was trying to make a twist for the story, but I realized that if a twist should come, then so be it. I write my stories on impulse, on how the characters react to situations, rather than planning out an elorbrate storyline. Again, THANK YOU for hanging there all this time.  



End file.
